A Day in the Life
by animewarrior519
Summary: Well, this is just a series of drabbles on what I think a day in the Hitsugaya family life looks like. Just family stories about Toushirou and Karin and their adorbale kids! R&R. Hitsukarin. Enjoy!
1. A Day in the Life

I know what you're thinking, "Animewarrior's back! Where was she?", but I just wasn't into writing fanfics for a while, which is why I deleted No Damsels in Distress. Anyway, this is pretty much an apology gift for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

A Day in the Life

Karin Hitsugaya was putting the laundry in the washing machine of her house in Karakura town, attempting to do at least a little cleaning. She should've known better than to think such a thing could be done as a little boy walked in.

His white hair was now dingy brown, his clean clothes were now filthy, and his sea green eyes looked furious. When Karin saw the little 6-year-old, her expression held clear confusion.

"Hitoshi? What happened to you?" questioned Karin, looking down at the child.

"The neighbor's kids threw dirt at me, mommy," he growled.

Now a normal mother would be gasping, walking over to the neighbor's house, and would start banging on their door angrily, demanding apologies be made. Karin knew better.

"They just threw dirt at you randomly?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Yep," the boy replied.

"You didn't say anything to them first?" Karin inquired.

Hitoshi's flinch did not go unseen.

"Hitoshi?" Karin urged.

"Okay, maybe calling them mouth-breathing idiots wasn't smart, but they didn't have to throw dirt at me!" He complained.

"Hitoshi, you've have to stop insulting people you don't even know," Karin scolded as she picked the boy up and walked to the bathroom. "It's not a good way to make friends. Let's get you cleaned up."

"It's not my fault they're Neanderthals," he mumbled as his sea green eyes glared at the ground.

"A 6-year-old shouldn't even know what that means," Karin commented.

"I'm a smart 6-year-old," he stated proudly.

"You get that from your father," Karin added, and then a thought occurred to her as she put him down on the bathroom floor. "Hitoshi, where's your brother?"

"With Daddy, remember?" Hitoshi answered as he smirked. "Mommy, you forgot, didn't you?"

_He's gets that smirk from his father too. _Karin thought to herself.

*ADITL*

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young black-haired, six-year-old shouted.

"Yes, Hitome," sighed the 30-year-old Toushirou from his desk chair.

"There's a pond out here!" Hitome shouted.

Toushirou looked up from his paperwork to see his son in front of the opened door to the pond in the 10th division's barracks.

"Daddy, can we go swimming?" he asked hopefully, his violet grey eyes shining with excitement.

"Hitome, you're wearing new clothes that your mother just bought for you. Why would I let you go swimming and ruin them?" Toushirou questioned as he looked back towards his paperwork.

"Because swimming's fun," the boy reasoned.

Toushirou didn't even have to look up to know that Hitome was going towards the pond.

"Hitome, don't go in the water," Toushirou ordered.

"But, Dad-"

"Hitome," He warned, but it was already too late.

Splash!

Toushirou stopped writing, threw down his pen, got up from his desk chair, and walk to the pond outside to see he son playing in its shallow waters.

"Hitome!" he yelled.

Hitome stopped playing immediately and gulped. He turned his head towards his father as a nervous smile was placed upon his lips.

"Y-yes, Dad," he stuttered.

"I told you not to get in the water!" Toushirou reprimanded. Hitome flinched at his loud voice.

"Yeah, but you said, I couldn't because I would ruin my clothes," Hitome reasoned as he pointed to his clothes on the shore of the pond.

_Great, so now, not only is he wet, but he's naked, _Toushirou couldn't help but allow a chuckle to pass his lips. Hitome smiled brightly at his father's laughter.

*ADITL*

By the time Karin was done with dinner, her husband and other son walked through the door, the boy soaking in his clothes. Karin laughed lightly at the sight.

"What happened?" she asked with an amused smiled glazed on her face.

"Go put on some new clothes," Toushirou told Hitome.

As the boy ran upstairs to do so, Toushirou turned back to his wife, pecking her lips lightly.

"I told him not to go in the pond." Toushirou stated once they parted. "But of course, since he's YOUR son, he wouldn't listen."

Karin rolled your eyes. "Like you're not stubborn,"

"Not when I know it's a stupid idea," Toushirou joked.

"Oh no? What about that time Ichigo said that you weren't good enough for me and never would be? You challenged him to a battle right then and there," Karin reminded. "That was stubborn and stupid."

"I was fighting for you, you know," he commented.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night." Karin replied in a sing-song tone as she turned and was about to walk back towards the kitchen.

Toushirou snaked his strong arm around her waist, intertwining his hands in front of her, so that she couldn't get away.

"You're what gets me to sleep at night," He muttered in an alluring voice as leaned down and kissed her neck while Karin smirked.

"Gross!"

Both parents look up at the shout to see their sons staring at them. Hitome's violet eyes held a mortified expression while Hitoshi's sea green ones held a look of pure fascination.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?" Hitoshi asked. His twin took it upon himself to answer before his father could.

"He's _kissing _her, stupid!" Hitome retorted, his tone disgusted, especially when he said _kissing._

"Who are you calling stupid, blockhead!" Hitoshi yelled back at his twin brother.

"At least I'm not a midget!"

Toushirou looked down at Karin accusingly. _Blockhead? Midget? Wonder who they learned those from? _Karin looked away innocently.

"You're only an inch taller than me, Tome-baka!"

"All I'm hearing is that I'm taller than you, Lil' Hitoshi,"

"That's it!"

Hitoshi tackled Hitome to ground and started punching him. Of course, Hitome got in a couple of good hits himself.

"Hitoshi, get off your brother!" Toushirou yelled as he ran over to them, trying to break up the fight. Karin joined him.

Once the parents separated their children, the two boys just glared at each other. Thankfully, no one was injured.

"Hitome, Hitoshi, apologize!" Their mother commanded.

"Hmph," the boys huffed as they looked away from each other.

"Apologize or you won't get dessert!" Karin added threateningly.

"Fine," they both said unison.

"I apologize," Hitome hissed through gritted teeth.

"I apologize too," Hitoshi replied, an icy glare still shooting from his eyes.

"Good," Karin sighed.

"Alright you two, go wash up for dinner before you give mommy an aneurism," Toushirou instructed.

"What's an aneurism?" Hitoshi asked as Hitome also shared a curious look.

"Just go wash up," Toushirou answered.

The boys shrugged and then headed to the upstairs bathroom while Toushirou and Karin started setting up the dinner table.

"When did they get so…"

"Wild?" Karin optioned. "Probably around the first time they saw their dad kill a hollow,"

"You say that like it's my fault," Toushirou protested. "It's not like I meant for the thing to come when we went on our family vacation."

Karin sighed tiredly. "Of course not, but when that thing attacked, I could see it in Hitome's face and Hitoshi's eyes. They want to be just like their strong and powerful Father."

Toushirou smiled softly at his wife, but then frowned at himself.

"We're both shinigami, Karin. It's only a matter of time before they are too." He notified. Karin finished the table and walked over to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I agree, especially since you take Hitome to Soul Society with you every other day," Karin reminded.

"What? He's got those violet gray eyes that I can't say no to, just like his mother's," Toushirou argued playfully as he kissed his wife's lips.

"Not again! Gross!" They heard Hitome holler. This time the two parents couldn't help but laugh.

*ADITL*

After dinner was done, Hitome and Hitoshi washed up and were tucked in by their mother as their father stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Dad, tomorrow can you take us to work with you?" Both twins asked.

"You both wanna come?" he asked. They'd never both gone at once. Plus, Hitoshi rarely ever wanted to go to soul society.

"Yeah, Tome-baka, told me about the pond!" Hitoshi stated excitedly, which made Toushirou sigh.

"Great…" he groaned.

"Good luck with that, Dad," Karin joked as she kissed both her sons goodnight.

"Thanks, I'll need it with these two," He replied as he ruffled both white and black hair. The twins laughed at their father's comment.

"Goodnight," Toushirou and Karin announced.

"Night!" The two yelled back before Karin turned off the light and closed their door.

*ADITL*

Well, that was my drabble of what I think Hitsukarin family life should be. I hope you all enjoyed it. Who knows when I'll be back to write another story, but for now this is it. See ya when I see ya. Please review!


	2. His Troublemakers

**Okay, I was planning on just making the first chapter a drabble and ending it, but TheAnnoyingOne97 suggested that I add more chapters with other bleach characters, and the thought intrigued me so that's exactly what I'm doing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p>A Day in the Life<p>

Chapter 2: His Troublemakers

"Bye, guys!" Karin called as she headed off to work at the Karakura hospital.

"Bye Mommy!" The twins replied. Toushirou raised a hand, which was his definition of a wave.

Hitome turned back to his father. "Where's Mommy going again?"

"The hospital, of course," Hitoshi retorted arrogantly. "Mommy's a doctor, Tome-baka!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Lil' Hitoshi!"

"Don't start," Toushirou warned. "Now, go get ready, both of you."

* * *

><p>Toushirou scowled at his desk, futilely trying to finish paperwork as Hitoshi and Hitome yelled at each other over a staring contest.<p>

"I won, you totally blinked first," Hitome yelled in his twin's face.

"Get out of my face, Tome-baka!" Hitoshi shouted as pushed his brother back. "Plus, you were the one who blinked first!"

"Don't push me," Hitome threatened as he death-glared his brother. Hitome already knew Hitoshi was better at glares though.

"Enough!" Toushirou yelled as a cold chill washed through the air.

Hitoshi and Hitome shivered at the temperature drop and nervously looked back at their father.

Toushirou just tiredly ran a hand through his white locks of hair and sighed. He would've left them with a babysitter if he knew how much trouble they'd be.

_Well, I know Gran can't take them; she's too old and frail to deal with these two. _He thought to himself as he stared at the twins who were in return staring back at him.

Suddenly, Toushirou's prayers were answered as the thirteenth squad captain, Ukitake Jushirou, walked into the office.

"Ukitake-taichou," Toushirou greeted.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, how're do-" But then he looked down at the other Hitsugayas in the office. His eyes widened at them before looking up at Toushirou with an excited smile.

"These wouldn't happen to be the illustrious Hitsugaya twins, would they?" asked Jushirou as he kneeled to their height and ruffled their white and black hair.

"That they are, and notorious would be a better word to describe them," Toushirou stated tiredly.

"What's notorious mean?" asked Hitome curiously.

"It means being famous for something bad," Hitoshi easily answered.

"Smart at a young age. You must get that from your father," Ukitake replied as Toushirou smiled proudly. Jushirou then rose back to regular adult height before looked over at the tenth squad captain.

"Anyway, I came over to check on you, Hitsugaya-taichou, I haven't seen you in a while," The captain stated kindly.

"Yeah, life's been busy," Toushirou responded, glancing at his sons who innocently looked away.

Toushirou then noticed how natural the thirteenth division captain looked with children and an idea popped into his head.

"Ukitake-taichou, would you mind watching these two for a bit while I finish my paperwork?" Toushirou pleaded.

Jushirou chuckled at his plead. "I wouldn't mind at all,"

"Thank you," Toushirou sighed with relief before looking at the boys. "Behave yourselves."

"We will," the twins responded.

"I mean it, you two. No fighting, yelling, or causing a scene," Toushirou elaborated.

"We know, Dad," Hitome whined.

"Alright, come on, boys. Your father has a lot of work to do," Jushirou said as he led the two towards the door.

"Bye Daddy!" The two called as the left the office.

"Bye," Toushirou called back before looking back to his desk of paperwork that was begging to be finished.

* * *

><p>"Alright, boys, why don't we start with introductions?" suggested Jushirou. "I'm Ukitake Jushirou, but you can call me Oji-san,"<p>

"I'm Hitsugaya Hitome," introduced the black-haired 6-year-old.

"And I'm Hitsugaya Hitoshi," introduced the other 6-year-old.

"I'm the oldest," Hitome mentioned smugly.

"By 6 minutes!" Hitoshi yelled as they walked out of the office.

"Sorry, what was that, Lil' Hitoshi?" Hitome stated as he cupped his ear innocently.

"Boys, remember what your father said," Ukitake reminded.

"Yes, Oji-san," they replied in unison.

"Okay, now first, I have to drop a few papers off to the eleventh division, so I want you to make sure that you both stay next to me," Ukitake ordered warily.

The twins nodded in assurance, unaware of why their babysitter would be nervous.

As they all walked into the office neighboring their Toushirou's, Hitome and Hitoshi's eyes widened. The first thing they noticed were the shirtless guys everywhere with swords, spitting cuss words like sailors. Hitome, of course, was intrigued by this new place, but Hitoshi knew better. He respectably stayed next to Ukitake.

"This is the eleventh squad? It looks pretty… crazy," Hitoshi noticed.

"That's how Kenpachi likes it," The 13th squad captain answered.

"Cool," Hitome commented as his brother rolled his eyes at him. Jushirou just chuckled softly at the two, trying not to go into a coughing fit.

They walked deeper into the office until they finally got to the captain's quarters. What the twins saw next really didn't make since to them at all.

There was a bald guy running around the office with a short pink-haired teenager biting down on his skull. In one corner of the room was a man, who had to be the most feminine looking guy in the world, with feathers on his eyes. Lastly, in the other corner, was a really muscular, really huge guy whose head looked like a porcupine.

"Uh…" Hitome muttered which caused the scene to stop and for all the crazy looking people to look towards the open doorway.

"Ukitake-taichou," greeted Ikkaku as he removed Yachiru from his head and placed her on the floor.

"Hello all!" Jushirou greeted happily as he walked in.

The boys followed after him anxiously, afraid of what the crazy people would do next.

"Kenpachi-taichou, I have some paperwork for you to fill out," the captain happily announced.

"Yumichika," Kenpachi ordered not looking away from the children behind Ukitake.

"I got it," The feminine man replied as he walked up and was cheerfully handed the paperwork.

"Uh… Ukitake-taichou?" asked Ikkaku.

"Yes," He answered though he already knew what the soul reaper was going to ask.

"Who are they?" The bald-headed man questioned as he pointed to the twin who stood by Ukitake's legs.

"Hitome and Hitoshi Hitsugaya." Ukitake answered. "I'm babysitting them."

"No way! They're Hitsugaya-taichou's-"

"Yep," Jushirou answered, internally laughing at their shocked expressions.

"So these are Ka-chan's kids, huh?" said the pink haired girl as she walked up to get a closer look at them. Hitome blushed at her closeness to him, but immediately tried to hide it. Hitoshi noticed his brother's action and smirked.

"Ka-chan? W-who's that?" stuttered Hitome, too nervous to say anything else.

"That's mom, Tome-baka!"

"Don't call me Tome-baka, Lil' Hitoshi!"

"Yep, definitely the sons of a Kurosaki," Kenpachi laughed.

"Boys…" Ukitake warned again.

"Sorry, Oji-san," They apologized monotonously.

"It's okay. Anyway, we have to going, so we'll take our leave," Jushirou announced as they walked to the door.

"Alright, later," Ikkaku called as they left.

* * *

><p>As the trio made their way back outside, Hitome asked what they were doing next.<p>

"Well, how about a game of Hide-and-seek?" Ukitake suggested.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>After quite a few hours, Toushirou finished the mountain of paperwork on his desk.<p>

"Finally…" Toushirou sighed as he got up from his desk chair and stretched his muscles.

He looked down at his watch and his eyebrows rose slightly at the time.

_Well, better pick those two up, _he thought to himself as he walked out of his office and to the thirteenth division.

When Toushirou walked into Jushirou's office, he was surprised to see it still intact. No, not surprised. Impressed.

"Wow…" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, they weren't exactly docile, but they eventually settled down," Ukitake softly informed as he pointed to the couch in his office.

Toushirou walked in front of the couch and his heart melted at the sight. There were his sons, sleeping on the couch, their little chests peacefully rising in unison. Their heads were resting on each other's; mixing the black and white strand of hair and their faces looked completely at ease. Toushirou smiled softly.

"I owe you, Ukitake-taichou," Toushirou whispered in thanks as he picked up his sons in his strong arms.

"It's fine," He reassured.

Toushirou only nodded before using shunpo to get to the gate that connected Soul Society and the world of the living.

"Daddy…" Hitoshi muttered in his sleep. Toushirou smiled at his son.

Yes, it's true that the two were troublemakers, who did more wrong than right and fought next to every second, but still, they were _his _troublemakers and he loved them with all his heart and would protect them with all his strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the 2nd chapter of <span>A Day in the Life<span>. I loved writing it and I hope you all loved reading it!**

**Now, I don't know when I'll update again, but I do know that I will definitely update again! So farewell for now.**

**Please review!**


	3. Family Picnic

**Hey, guys! I know I've been MIA for a very, very long time, and I'm so sorry!**

**Honestly, I'm not really back for good. This chapter is just a gift to my loyal readers, but if you want me to write more, you've all to do something for me! ;) It's at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I do own a very caring heart!**

* * *

><p>A Day In The Life<p>

Chapter 3- Family Picnic

Hitome and Hitoshi came running into the kitchen which radiated with the smell of takeout Chinese food. The now 7-year-old twins then grabbed their food and joined their parents around the table.

"How was school, boys?" Karin asked.

"Fine," they both called in monotone voice.

"Nothing interesting happened?" Toushirou questioned, looking back and forth between the two.

"No…" They again called in unison.

"Hey, Dad, when can I go to work with you again?" asked Hitome with slight anxiety in his voice. Hitoshi smirked at his brother's question.

"I don't know, Hitome. I mean, back when you two were on summer break we'd go every other day, but now that you're in school…"

"What about Sunday? I don't have any homework," Hitome bargained.

"What's with the sudden interest in going to Soul Society?" Karin requested curiously.

Hitome's face reddened slightly which his brother only smirked at more.

"Yeah, Tome-baka, what's with the sudden interest?" Hitoshi urged, for he knew exactly why his brother wanted to go to soul society so badly.

"Oh, no reason," Hitome replied before quickly scarfing down egg rolls.

Karin seemed to shrug off his weirdness as Toushirou cleared his throat.

"Alright, you two, listen up. We're going on a family picnic," Their father announced.

"When you say family…?" Hitoshi began.

"Your Aunt Rukia, your grandfather, Masana, and, grudgingly, Uncle Ichigo," Toushirou elaborated jokingly as the twin's eyes lit up with excitement.

Karin playfully swatted his shoulder before looking over at the boys. "Excited about seeing your cousin Masana again?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a long time!" Hitome exclaimed.

Hitoshi nodded in agreement. Usually, the white-haired boy didn't get excited for such things, but when it concerned his favorite and only cousin, he couldn't _not_ be excited.

* * *

><p>Soon after dinner, the twins went up to their rooms for bed.<p>

"Ah… I love Chinese food," Hitome proclaimed happily as he crawled under his blankets.

"Do you love it more than you love that pink-haired girl, Yachiru?" Hitoshi teased blatantly with an arrogant smirk plastered across his face.

Hitome face brightened to the shade of a tomato. "I-I do not love her!"

"Yes, you do, Tome-baka," Hitoshi stated matter-of-factly.

Hitome glared at his brother, his face still as red as a cherry before he sighed tiredly. His glare then molded into a look of desperation.

"Just don't tell Mom and Dad," He pleaded.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad what?" Karin inquired as she walked into the room.

"That…" Hitome tried to come up a lie, but he just wasn't fast enough to think one up in time.

"That he got mud on the new shoes you got for him," Hitoshi answered as he shared a glance with his twin.

Hitome could feel their twin telepathy connection by reading his sea-green eyes, even though to the rest of the world they seemed emotionless. The message his twin was sending him was obvious. _I'll protect your secret, for now. _

Karin just looked at Hitoshi suspiciously, reading his eyes to see if he was lying, which was nearly impossible to detect. She just let out a deep breath before looking back at Hitome. "Well, Dear, I guess it can't be helped."

"Sorry, Mom," Hitome apologized as sincerely as possible.

"Karin!" They all heard Toushirou yell from downstairs. "Can you come down here a minute?"

"Coming!" Karin shouted back before focusing back on the twin. "I'll be right back,"

And then, as she left, Hitome threw his brother a grateful expression to which Hitoshi just shrugged at.

* * *

><p>The twins rode fastened to the seats in the back of the car while their mom rode in the passenger seat and Toushirou drove. The week had ended and the family was finally heading to the park for a picnic with the rest of the family. Hitome and Hitoshi were so excited that by the time Toushirou parked the car, they were racing out of it.<p>

"Careful!" Karin shouted after them, but the two continued to run clumsily across the grass covered path.

"You knew that wasn't going to work," Toushirou stated as he grabbed his wife's hand.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Karin replied as she intertwined their fingers.

And with that, the couple just decided to happily follow their twins, keeping their interconnected hands between them.

Hitome was the first to notice the group of people sitting under a huge oak tree. Underneath the tree stood their uncle Ichigo and aunt Rukia, their Gramps was there too. Most importantly though was…

"Masana!" Hitome yelled.

The said black haired girl looked up and smiled at her two favorite cousins. "Hitome! Hitoshi!"

The twins ran and hugged her at full speed. Her happy brown eyes looked down at the two lovingly.

"You two have had a growth spurt since the last time I saw you," she proclaimed.

"We could say the same about you, Masana," Karin replied as she and Toushirou came up from behind Hitome and Hitoshi.

"Hi, Aunt Karin. Hey, Uncle Toushirou!" the 12-year-old happily greeted them.

"Hello, Masana." Toushirou greeted back with a warm smile.

"Boys, why don't you say to your aunt and uncle," Karin instructed her sons. "Your grandpa, too,"

"Okay, Mommy!" they both agreed before running off to say hello to the rest of their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the third chapter of A Day In The Life!<strong>

**Alright, guys! Now, if you want another chapter, you gotta do me a favor!**

**Watch this video called: KONY 2012!**

**It's sooo important! Like WORLD CHANGING important! Seriously, it doesn't matter what language you speak, or where you come from! Just watch it! PLEASE!**

**Please review your thoughts about the chapter and the video!**

**From Animewarrior519, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
